In recent years there has been greater public acceptance of the need for a personal routine physical fitness program. The problem faced by many has been the inaccessibility of physical fitness facilities. One solution to such a problem is to make readily available a portable, multi-function exercise enhancing device for the serious athlete or body builder which is collapsible and stored easily in a small closet, storage room or the like. Such a device is needed that can be used in a confined area such as a house, garage, apartment, or such.
Previous attempts have been made to meet the need for a collapsible, multi-purpose exercise apparatus. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,502 of Faust; another is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,513 of Pfotenhauer. Although the apparatus of Pfotenhauer meets the requirement of multiple-function and collapsibility, it is designed to be used in one position for certain exercises and an inverted position for remaining recommended exercises. A relatively large exercise area, therefore, is required.
Another such rectangularly configured collapsible multi-function exercise is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,140 of Eichorn. The exercise load is provided by two methods: (1) tension springs for use in "weight-pull" type exercises and (2) the user's own body weight when used in conventional exercises.
Other portable exercise devices utilizing user-provided load are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,716,231; 3,735,979; 3,857,561; 3,891,207; 3,949,983; and 4,101,124. Exercise apparatuses utilizing spring or friction loads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,117,957; 3,976,058; and 3,984,101. Exercise devices providing self-contained weight loads or for use with conventional bar bells are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,342,485; 3,708,167; and 3,734,495.
There presently exists a need for a collapsible, multi-function exercise enhancing device which can be used in a house or apartment and be easily stored when not in use. Another requirement of such a device is that a dedicated body builder may perform conventional exercises in the same manner in which he is accustomed or has been trained in his formative years in a professionally oriented health facility. Such a device must be of free-standing design, easily adjustable, lightweight but strong and economical to own.